Carly Rae Jepsen
Carly Rae Jepsen (ur. 21 listopada 1985) – kanadyjska piosenkarka i wykonawczyni piosenki autorskiej z Kolumbii Brytyjskiej. W 2007 roku zajęła trzecie miejsce w kanadyjskiej edycji Idola oraz wyruszyła z tym programem w trasę koncertową zatytułowaną Canadian Idol Top 3. Krótko po odpadnięciu z Idola podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Fontana i MapleMusic, dzięki którym 30 września 2008 roku wydała album Tug of War. Trzy lata później wydała singiel "Call Me Maybe", który został wydany przez 604 Records i znalazł się na jej debiutanckiej mini płycie Curiosity, wydanej 14 lutego 2012 roku. Kompozycja okazała się wielkim sukcesem komercyjnym, osiągając pierwszą pozycję w notowaniach Billboard Hot 100, Canadian Hot 100, UK Singles Chart, ARIA Chart, You Tube 100 oraz Irish Singles Chart. W 2012 roku Jepsen podpisała kontrakt z wydawnictwem muzycznym Interscope Records. Wystąpiła gościnnie w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu serialu Castle. Życie i kariera Jepsen uczęszczała do Heritage Park Secondary School w Mission, w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej, którą udało jej się ukończyć. Następnie przed przesłuchaniami do Idola dostała się na Canadian College of Performing Arts w Victorii, w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej. Po zakończeniu tournée z kanadyjskim Idolem Carly wróciła do Kolumbii by skupić się na pisaniu tekstów, nagrywaniu i kompletowaniu zespołu. Jej demo przyciągnęło uwagę, co poskutkowało podpisaniem wspólnej umowy z Simkin Artist Management i Dexter Entertainment. Kontrakt z wytwórnią Fontana/Maple Music poprowadził ją do studia u boku Ryana Stewarta. 2008-11: Tug of War 16 czerwca 2008 roku Jepsen wydała cover piosenki "Sunshine on My Shoulders" Johna Denvera jako swój pierwszy singiel. Kompozycja jako jedyny cover znalazła się na jej debiutanckim albumie. 21 lipca 2008 roku na stronie MySpace umieściła dwa nowe utwory "bucket" i "heavy Lifting". W sierpniu 2008 roku za pomocą tego samego portalu społecznościowego poinformowała, że album będzie nosił nazwę Tug of War oraz znajdą się na niej takie utwory jak "Tug of War" i "Sweet Talker". Tytułowa piosenka została wydana jako singiel 16 września 2008 roku za pośrednictwem iTunes i została rozesłana do rozgłośni radiowych na terenie całej Kanady. Utwór ten wykonała po raz pierwszy na przesłuchaniach do Idola. Teledysk do piosenki został wydany w styczniu 2009 roku. Następnna produkcja "Bucket" została wydana jako singiel, a w teledysku do "Sour Candy" pojawił się Josh Ramsay z zespołu Marianas Trench. Wszystkie wideoklipy wyreżyserował Ben Knechtel. Wiosną 2009 roku koncertowała na zachodniej Kanadzie z Marianas Trench i Shiloh, a następnie udała się w trasę koncertową z Marianas Trench, The New Cities i Mission Distric tym razem jednak na południe kraju. 2011-13: EP Curiosity i Kiss Drugi album Jepsen o tytule "Kiss" miał się ukazać w drugiej połowie 2012 roku, przedsmakiem tej płyty była EP-ka Curiosity wydana 14 lutego 2012 roku. Tego samego dnia, na który przypadła premiera wydawnictwa, podczas rozdania nagród MuchMusic Justin Bieber stworzył program New Music Live, w którym poinformował, że Carly będzie śpiewać z wytwórnią Shoolboy Records, której to założycielem jest menedżer Biebera, Scooter Braun. Utwór "Call Me Maybe", który został wyprodukowany przez Josh Ramsay i napisany przez Jepsen, Ramsaya i Tavisha Crowe, wydano jako pierwszy singiel z EP 21 września 2011 roku. Kompozycja jest pierwszym utworem Kanadyjskiego artysty, który osiągnął topowe pozycje od czasu "Baby" Biebera oraz jedenastym, który znalazł się na amerykańskiej liście Billboardu Hot Digital Songs. Utwór jest czwartym singlem kanadyjskiego muzyka, który znalazł się na szczycie Canadian Hot 100 po "Girlfriend" Avril Lavigne, "I Believe" Nikki Yanofsky i piosenką "Wavin' Flag" w wykonaniu Young Artists for Haiti, która w oryginale należy do K'naana. Carly obecnie jest w trasie Shout It Out World Tour oraz była supportem dla grupy muzycznej Hanson, podczas ich tournée. W lutym 2012 roku Jepsen odwiedziła Biebera i Brauna w Los Angeles, w stanie Kalifornia, dzięki którym podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Schoolboy i Interscope Records, jednak nadal będzie nagrywać dla 604 Records, tyle że w Kanadzie. 23 marca 2012 roku Jepsen po raz pierwszy zadebiutowała w telewizji podczas The Ellen DeGeneres Show, gdzie zaśpiewała "Call Me Maybe", a później dołączył do niej Justin Bieber. Carly stała się pierwszym Kanadyjczykiem, który znalazł się na UK Singles Chart, kiedy to "Call Me Maybe" znalazł się na pierwszej pozycji tego notowania. 20 maja 2012 roku Jepsen wykonała "Call Me Maybe" podczas 23 ceremonii rozdania nagród muzycznych Billboard Music Awards. Call Me Maybe zostało w późniejszym czasie ogłoszone 1 singlem nadchodzącej drugiej płyty wokalistki. 26 czerwca 2012 roku premierę miał drugi singiel Good Time nagrany w duecie z synthpopową grupą Owl City. Utwór ten cieszył się dużą popularnością, jednak nie powtórzył sukcesu poprzednika, tak jak się tego spodziewano. Drugi album Kiss" został wydany 14 września 2012 roku nakładem Interscope Records. Dwa dni przed premierą, wydany został singiel ''This Kiss. Na fali popularności utworu Call Me Maybe płyta została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez słuchaczy na całym świecie i sprzedała się w łącznym nakładzie ponad 1 miliona kopii. 28 października ukazał się teledysk do singla This Kiss, utwór jednak w porównaniu do poprzednich 2 singli okazał się mało popularny. 19 lutego 2013 roku wydany został 4 singiel z płyty Tonight I'm Getting Over You, a 3 dni później ukazał się do niego teledysk. Utwór cieszył się dość dużą popularnością zwłaszcza w Europie.'' 2014-teraz: Emotion i inne projekty 2 marca 2015 roku ukazał się singiel I Really Like You zapowiadający 3 album kanadyjki. 6 marca ukazał się do niego teledysk, w którym wystąpił znany aktor Tom Hanks. Utwór zostały różnie przyjęty wśród krytyków. Jedni chwalili za lekki i rytmiczny oraz szybko wpadający w ucho refren, a inni za to samo krytykowali. Singiel osiągnął dość duży sukces na całym świecie, zwłaszcza w Japonii, gdzie dotarł do 1 miejsca. 17 lipca ukazał się 2 singiel zwiastujący płytę Emotion - Run Away With Me. Utwór nie powtórzył sukcesu poprzednika pomimo bardzo pozytywnych opinii krytyków. Run Away With Me później został okrzyknięty jednym z najlepszych popowych utworów 2015 roku. 21 sierpnia 2015 roku nakładem Interscope Records ukazała się długo wyczekiwana płyta Emotion. Bardzo pozytywnie przyjęta przez krytyków i wysoko oceniana przez magazyny muzyczne odniosła jednak nieduży sukces. Jedynie w Japonii płyta sprzedała się w nakładzie większym niż 100.000 kopii i uzyskała status złotej płyty. 9 listopada ukazał się trzeci singiel Your Type, jednak okazał się on komercyjną porażką. W tym samym miesiącu Carly wyruszyła w trasę koncertową Gimmie Love Tour. Na zakończenie trasy w marcu 2016 roku, wokalistka wydała specjalnie na japoński rynek album z remiksami oraz dwoma premierowymi utworami Fever oraz First Time. Po zakończonej trasie, na początku kwietnia 2016 roku ukazał się 4 singiel Boy Problems, jednak i ten nie odniósł sukcesu. W rok po wydaniu albumu wokalistka zaskoczyła fanów wiadomością, że 26 sierpnia 2016 ukaże się re-edycja albumu - Emotion: Side B. Wizerunek publiczny Jepsen została skrytykowana za swój zbyt młodzieńczy, niestosowny do wieku, sposób ubierania się. Życie prywatne Carly jest w związku z amerykańskim wokalistą Matthew Koma, znanym głównie ze współpracy z DJ-ami. Dyskografia Albumy Single Nagrody i nominacje Zobacz też * Izabella Miko Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji